


I just wanna cause a little Chaos and Entropy.

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Is this angst, Tommy with a chat, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), certainly not me, crumbling to pieces, is this a introspective thing, no beta we die like iron golems, tommy!chat au, what will he do, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Entropy is a beautifully woven song of temptations and false smiles, Tommy knows this better then anyone, the voices sing the song daily after all.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 255





	I just wanna cause a little Chaos and Entropy.

**Author's Note:**

> all i knew for the past few days was rant on entropy tommy chat au thing, now i can rant about my other aus ill probably never post gsgsjsbh

Tommy is different.

He's not different in the way his father has dark wings that allow him to fly at speeds people running with a swiftness potion could ever hope to reach. He's not different in the way his brothers have sharpened teeth and pointed ears, or how they respectively turn words and swords into tools of destruction. 

He's Human, and sometimes that is much more dangerous.  
__

Tommy was born with entropy ringing in his ears and flowing through his bloodstream, it was there to stay whether anyone liked it or not.

No matter what he was doing or where he was, entropy would follow like a puppy trailing after It's owner. He would encourage others he met to fight, whether it be physically or verbally. All he touched he knew would eventually drown in the unpredictable waves entropy brought.

He had once thought he had finally found one thing his entropy could never reach. It was a friendship crafted between him and a boy with warm brown hair and blue eyes as bright as the sky. He had been overjoyed as even though throughout two wars their friendship held strong. Even when publicly they were on opposing sides entropy never attempted to take this from him and crush it between It's fingers.

That had changed once entropy grew bored of being sidelined.  
__

Tommy is unable to resist the siren song of entropy.

Entropy sings to him in sweet tones, promising familiarity and waves swallowing cities whole. He follows the song so sweet his teeth rot, uncaring where it brings him. It brings him to a newcomer of awkward laughs and memory lapses. He brings the boy with him to fulfill the wishes of entropy, uncaring what he burns in doing so. 

Chests are looted of valuables and roofs are singed black in their wake. He laughs at the entropy it brings him, even when he is thrown in a cell with bars of iron keeping him caged. Entropy is and always has been his alone to shoulder though, he tells the court no one but him was there, after all, Atlas never had help holding up the sky on shaking shoulders.

Entropy is a wonderful composer, he is but a simple conductor.  
__

Tommy knows people see nothing but entropy when looking upon him, sometimes he doesn't either. 

He is still human, no matter how much entropy seeps from him, from his laugh, from his words, from his wounds entropy is barred for all to see. But, so is loyalty, something so painfully human it makes others wince in sympathy. Loyalty drips from the cuts he gets defending things he cares for, from an arrow wound for a country to split knuckles for the treatment of his best friend.

Tommy may be human and overflowing with loyalty, but chants for entropy have been ringing in his ears since he could breathe, who is he to refuse their calls?  
__

It feels ironic in a way that he hasn't figured out yet that the only person that would understand him is one of his worst enemies.

As he is exiled the painfully human part of him breaks and cracks, glass so shattered it may as well never be called see through again, the part that entropy controls laughs gleefully, this has brought something so vital to them into disarray, even if that thing is himself.

As he is sat watching the fools gold of the gods row away on a boat, the ghost of his brother that turned words into knives by his side, he contemplates who he truly is, Theseus or Atlas?

He contemplates how funny it is the one that could understand is the one making him question this.  
__

The human part of him, truly all of him if he even attempted to be honest, falls for the masked man's words so sweet they're sour and spare pieces and scraps of kindness in the wake of loneliness. The voices calling for entropy call for him to run, it would through the puppeteer's plan to disarray and chaos. It's much harder to cause entropy when being watched and alone.

As he looks over the ruins of his temporary resting place from above he decides he is done with being watched, the voices brimming with hope for entropy readily agree with him.  
__

Tommy recalls watching others drown in the waves of entropy and grinning.

He recalls watching a baker fall to her knees in anguish, comforted by a traitor, at the sight of a flag being burnt by a fox.

He recalls watching an old ram slip into insanity, one drink at a time.

He recalls watching a young adult scream and bang his fists against trees once confronted with the realization of his superior's flaws.

He recalls watching the brother with words as weapons spiral just to please entropy more than he has ever seen before. The man had succumbed to his madness, taking a country he built from the ground up back down with him. It was only by the strength of his own anguish he had been able to keep the smile threatening to appear on his face in response to the voices glee.

He recalls watching that same old ram, older and drunker this time, stumble to the floor in a heap of something to be pitied, dying how he lived, always with a bottle in hand.

Tommy looks at all those suffering from entropy and wonders, truly truly wonders, if he infected them with his voices.  
__

When he runs he runs to the one that understands, the one with a sword instead of words, he almost laughs at what his decision brings.

The peaceful life the understanding one had lived was squashed under his foot, egging on from the voices aiding him in doing so.

He arrives and so do butchers, calling for the execution of the understanding, who goes willingly at the threat of something he cares for.

He arrives and so does the loss of the man's items.

He arrives and so do towers and signs, allowing anyone with a brain to find him. 

He arrives with the towers and signs that lead the man in green and a mask to them.

He hides in a set of trapdoors, making noise loud enough to alert both of the other people inside, just to toe the line of entropy, never going over like the voices call for him to do.  
__

Tommy laughs in the face of calm.

Voices chanting, practically begging for entropy are hard to ignore, especially for someone as human as him.

So he doesn't. He hears their chants, their pleas.

"Entropy for the Entropy God." He hears them scream in insanity, practically hearing the grins in their calls.

Who is he to ignore that ?

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this!! it is currently 7:54 am and i have not slept once the entire night.


End file.
